


Heartbeat

by Wise_old_ravenclaw



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst?, Cliche Marichat stuff, F/M, Fluff, Marichat, Probably a bit of angst, but you know you love it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wise_old_ravenclaw/pseuds/Wise_old_ravenclaw
Summary: In the end, they really had to thank Nathanael. After all, it had all started because of him… actually, you could say it had started with the akumatized version of him – the Evillustrator. It was because of him that Marinette and Chat had found themselves having to work together to bring the boy back to normal. So, therefore, it had been him who had ignited that spark of curiosity Adrien held regarding Marinette from then on.Alright, this is some Marichat for you guys, because these two flops are pretty cute. It's probably going to have up to 6 chapters, but really, who am I trying to fool, I have no idea what I'm doing. Loads of fluff, probably a little bit of angst in the middle, maybe some heavy kissing, I'll let you know if it gets past that. Enjoy, ya dorks.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> What's up? Hope you're all having a fantastic day.   
> I'm here to deliver some Marichat to you, because I heard your prayers and I know you want it.  
> I hope you like it.

In the end, they really had to thank Nathanael. After all, it had all started because of him… actually, you could say it had started with the akumatized version of him – the Evillustrator. It was because of him that Marinette and Chat had found themselves having to work together to bring the boy back to normal. So, therefore, it had been him who had ignited that spark of curiosity Adrien held regarding Marinette from then on.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After the fight against the Evillustrator, Adrien became rather curious about one Marinette Dupain-Cheng. If he was being honest, she had basically gotten them out of that glass box, and he had been secretly amazed by her attitude during the whole situation. The Marinette he’d worked with was calm and collected, unlike the Marinette he interacted with as Adrien, who easily became a stuttering mess whenever he approached her. Adrien had decided he liked the new version of Marinette better, and had made it his mission to find out more about her.

The night of the attack, Adrien had transformed into Chat, ignoring Plagg’s grunts of disapproval, leaping through the city, from rooftop to rooftop until Marinette’s parent’s bakery came into view. He had then knocked on her window, making her jump from her chair, and she had greeted him with a confused expression, going up to her balcony to ask him if everything was okay. From then they started talking, Chat making snarky remarks, cat puns and flirtatious comments, Marinette rolling her eyes and sassing him from head to toe. It had indeed been an eventful night, but neither knew what that night would turn into in the following weeks.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Oh, I’m going to love this,” beamed Plagg, while Adrien told him his plan for that day. Sometimes the boy had a sudden urge to swat that little creature like he’d swat a fly.

It had been a couple of weeks since his first visit to Marinette and, against his better judgement, it had become a regular thing. Sometimes it was just a quick visit during a patrol night, but most of the days, he just went there because he wanted to and it would become a two-hour-long visit, where they sat on her balcony, ate mountains of cookies – the best cookies he’d ever tasted, for that matter – and appreciated the dreamy atmosphere of a Parisian night while chatting about her latest designs or the latest akuma attack.

“Thanks Plagg, appreciate the support.” Adrien rolled his eyes at the kwami. He had come to the realization that he’d gotten to know more of Marinette in those couple of weeks as Chat than what he’d know since the first time he’d met her as Adrien. He had also come to the realization that whenever things got… bad at home, he’d turn to her for comfort, even though she knew nothing about his personal problems. 

“C’mon kid, you don´t actually think that’s gonna work, do you?” the kwami asked as Adrien glared at him. “The girl practically runs in the opposite direction whenever she sees you, and you want to talk to her? Do you even have something to talk about?”

“I told you, I’ll ask her for her notes after class, it’s not that hard Plagg. Then the conversation will just flow.” he told his little companion as he prepared his bag for school.

“We’ll see about that. I’m just happy I’ll be there to watch it. Good luck.” he said, floating into Adrien’s bag as he slung it across his shoulder and rushed to get to school.

Apparently, Marinette hadn’t had the same worry, hurrying inside almost twenty minutes late. She lived across the street yet Adrien could count with one hand the times she had actually come before the class started. Why was she always so late? There were so many things he still didn’t know about Marinette and he had taken a sudden interest in finding them out.

He hadn’t noticed before that she tapped her fingers on the table whenever she was trying to solve a difficult task, or the way she bit her lower lip so she didn’t laugh out loud at something Alya had said. But when Marinette did laugh, he couldn’t help smiling at the familiarity of it, since he’d grown used to hearing that laugh over the last couple of weeks.

Nino’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts. “Chill dude, class is almost over.”

“What do you mean?” he asks, confused by his friend’s observation.

“You keep glancing back there at the clock, bro. Are you in a rush or something?”

A sudden heat creeps through his cheeks and he scratches the back of his head, trying to come up with an excuse. “Yeah the- the clock, well… you see, this class, it’s-“

“Boring the hell out of you and you just want it to end? Yeah, same.” Nino grunts quietly and Adrien nods, secretly grateful that his friend didn’t wait for him to finish his lie.

The boy takes another risky glance behind his shoulder. Marinette was scribbling something on her notebook, Marinette was smiling at Alya, Marinette was looking straight at him- Marinette was looking at him… shoot, he’d been staring. Her eyes widen slightly and her face turns pink as he gives her an hesitant smile and turns back around, cringing at himself for being so obvious. Behind him, Alya’s quiet chuckle can be heard and he inwardly groans.

After that embarrassing god-knows-which class, Adrien waits for Marinette to leave the room while Nino goes to his locker. As she walks past him with Alya by her side he marches up to catch them.

“Hey, Marinette?” he calls and the girls turn around. As soon as Alya sees him, she gives her friend a smug smile and excuses herself.

“Y-yes?” her face reddens again.

“Could you perhaps lend me your… Physics notes?” he says, trying hard to remember which class they’d just had. 

For a moment, Marinette looks taken aback. “Isn’t Physics your favourite subject?”

Good one, Agreste, even she remembered that but it had completely slipped his mind while making that not-so-thoroughly thought out plan. “Yeah, it’s just that- uhm- I didn’t quite pay attention to this class. I got… distracted.” Well, that was not a complete lie.

“Y-yeah, sure. Let me just…” she pulls her notebook out of her bag and, after almost dropping everything in the floor, hands it to him hesitantly.

“Thanks Pr- Marinette!” his eyes widen as the nickname he calls her as Chat almost slips out of habit, but it seems like she doesn’t hear it.

“Thank you too… I mean, uh- you’re welcome.” she shakes her head, her bangs falling in front of her eyes. “I should- get going, uhm- b-bye.” and with that she is off to Alya’s side again, before he can even reply.

Well that was a disaster… he thinks, just as he feels something stir in his bag. Probably Plagg laughing his ass off because of his failure. He elbows the bag and smiles as he hears a tiny ouch.

The rest of the day goes by slowly. That day was Visiting Marinette day, so naturally, it goes by agonizingly slow. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After dinner - which takes longer than expected as Nathalie decides to show him his schedule for the next week- Adrien bids his goodbyes and makes sure no one will disturb him for the rest of the night before going up to his room and shutting the door slowly. 

“Oh kid, I still can’t get over what happened to you.” Plagg chuckles mockingly, pretending to wipe a tear form his eye.

Adrien glares at him but still provides him with a plate full of Camembert, which he devours in less than two minutes. 

“Ready?” Adrien grins, just as the kwami swallows the last piece of cheese.

“Ugh… you teenagers with your pathetic teenage love.” he rolls his eyes at the blond, who narrows his eyes at him. “I’m going to need the best Camembert you can get me so I can suffer through that.”

“It’s not teenage love, me and Marinette are just friends.”

“Whatever you say, lovebird.” Plagg teases.

“Plagg, claws out!”

 

Chat runs through the rooftops of Paris, the wind dancing across his face as he nears the Dupain-Cheng bakery. The lights from Marinette’s room are on and he peeks inside, where the girl stands next to a mannequin, her brows furrowed in concentration, sketch book in her hand. He knocks on the window and watches with amusement as she jumps a little like she always does, and then turns towards the window and rolls her eyes at him. It’s his cue to enter through the trapdoor. 

“Hey, Princess.” he says as he swiftly lands on her bed and jumps to the ground.

“Hey, dork,” she replies, ruffling his hair quickly, but otherwise too focused on what she’s doing to look up at him. “Thought you’d never show up.”

“Sorry, got held up by civilian me stuff.” She hums in response, and he gets closer, but the girl still doesn’t fully acknowledge him. “And what is diverting your attention from your knight in shining armour tonight?”

“Trying to picture how this design I made will look like when it’s done, but this is a female mannequin, and this design is for a man.” she explains vaguely, looking from her sketch book to the mannequin.

“A female mannequin?” he chuckles and she glares at him, but a smile plays on her lips. “Any boy you have in mind for this design?” he waggles his eyebrows, getting closer to her and she pushes his face away.

“No, actually, just experimenting,” she says, and they stay quiet for a minute, Chat watching her frustration grow by the second until she just sighs and looks at him. “This isn’t gonna work, come here.”

She grabs him by the shoulders before he has even registered her words and turns him so that he is right in front of her. “Stay still, I’m going to take your measurements.” she looks at him and he nods, still at a loss of words from being so easily maneuvered by her. Marinette was stronger than she looked. The girl snatches a measuring tape from her desk and comes back to stand in front of him, and he feels his cheeks heat up from being scrutinized by her.

“Do you want me to model for you, Princess?” he smirks, trying to conceal how this situation is strangely having an effect on him.

She rolls her eyes and slowly wraps the tape around his chest and his breathing stops for a few moments as he watches her -her face a little flustered- taking notes. She holds the tape there for a few seconds more than necessary and then moves her hand up to his arm, to hold it up, since it seems like he’s not capable of doing it himself. “Keep your arm like this.” she tells him, looking up into his eyes and suddenly she’s closer than he thought she’d be, her nose almost touching his, and he feels his face burning and his lips going dry, his body not moving despite his mind screaming at him to just lean backwards. She doesn’t move either for a second, her lips parting and her face turning a few shades darker, before she shakes her head and turns back to his arm, wrapping the tape around it and scribbling furiously a few measurements on her sketch book.

What exactly was that? She was so close but yet in that moment, he didn’t feel close enough. What was going on with him? He couldn’t say he had never imagined Marinette as more than a friend, he had to admit that the thought had crossed his mind before, but his lady was always in his head. Marinette was a mystery he wanted to uncover, but in trying to do so, he had gotten too attached. That wasn’t good, he was sure.

He gets brought back to reality as Marinette coughs, and he realizes he’d been staring at her. The heat crawls back to his cheeks and he can only imagine his face being as flustered as hers.

“I think we’re done with the measurements for tonight, kitty.” she puts the tape back in her desk and rubs her hands on her pink jeans.

“For tonight, hm? Want me to model for you again then?” he tries to be his natural flirty self, but his voice comes out raspy and he coughs to bring it back to normal.

“Unfortunately, I don’t have a choice.” she teases him, flicking the bell on his neck, and he’s amazed by how unfazed she looks now, even though her face is still a pretty shade of pink. Maybe she can control her emotions better than he can, or maybe he’s just imagining this whole thing up and she really is unfazed by what just happened.

“Glad to be your only choice, Princess.” he finds his voice again and moves towards the ladder which leads to the trapdoor. “I better get going.”

“Yeah,” Marinette smiles at him. “It’s getting late.”

Before he leaves, Chat looks over his shoulder. “Look forward to being wrapped up in your measurement tape again, Princess.” he winks and gives her his normal two finger salute as her face turns bright red, before he disappears through the window.

 

As he jumps from building to building, Adrien thinks back to what had just happened with Marinette and finds himself unexpectedly smiling. Plagg is going to get the best Camembert he’s ever dreamed of when they get home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days after the incident, Adrien finds himself desperate to visit Marinette, so that's just what he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup? So, tomorrow I have an exam, so excuse me if you find this shitty or find some mistakes, I made this in a rush. I hope you like it though.

Adrien’s sundays were usually full. Photoshoots, important events he had to attend with his father and all of his extracurricular activities kept him busy during the weekends, and he hadn’t experienced a clear Sunday in a very long time. It was unexpectedly awful, given his circumstances. His father was busy with reunions and other boring affairs and hadn’t requested his presence in any shape or form lately. Actually, he hadn’t seen his father in two days and he found he didn’t even care anymore. His fencing teacher was out on vacation to an exotic island or something of that sort and he didn’t even have any homework to occupy himself with. So naturally, he was left with nothing to do but relive certain memories.

 

“And then we were so close, Plagg, you have no idea.” Adrien sighed, lying on his bed. Three days before, he had visited Marinette and they’d shared a rather intimate moment. He hadn’t stopped thinking about it since then. He couldn’t even look into Marinette’s eyes in school without becoming a blushing confused mess and he hadn’t visited her again as Chat, yet.

 

“Since I was there, I dare say I have a pretty accurate idea. And even if I hadn’t been there, I’ve got the picture okay? You’ve told me this ten times already.” The kwami rolled his eyes at what he had to put up with. “Of all the things you could’ve been, you had to be a romantic sap.”

 

“I really don’t know why I tell you these things.” Adrien glared at Plagg, who was resting on top of one of his pillows, trying to get some sleep but getting constantly interrupted by Adrien.

 

“Me neither.” Plagg responded as the boy sighed loudly again, and the kwami counted the seconds before he continued talking.

 

“Well, do you think I should visit Mari tonight?”

 

“No, it’s sunday and you have a clear schedule today. I think we should just stay in, enjoy some much deserved peace and quiet and eat Camembert.” Plagg tried, crossing his fingers.

 

“I’m visiting Mari tonight.”

 

“Of course you are.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Okay, I can’t wait this long.” 

 

Adrien was becoming an impatient mess. The boy had tried texting Nino to hang out, but he was on a date with Alya. He had tried talking to Plagg, but the kwami had waved him off and began sleeping. He had even asked Nathalie to explain to him, in great detail, his schedule for the following week.

 

“What do you want?” Plagg yawned, rubbing his eyes and looking at Adrien with a don’t-you-dare glare.

 

“I wonder if Marinette’s home.” he replied, completely ignoring the death glare.

 

“I wonder how long it’ll take before she kicks you out.” 

 

Adrien stuck his tongue out and got up to take some Camembert from a plate, offering it to his kwami impatiently. “I need to take a walk anyways, it doesn’t hurt to check.”

 

Plagg rolled his eyes for what felt like the millionth time that day, but nibbled on the cheese anyway, giving up on his Sunday. 

 

After he finished, Adrien gladly got up from bed and smiled apologetically – but not so apologetically – at the tiny black cat.

 

“Save me the pity, kiddo. Just say the words.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Chat sat on top of a building directly in front of the familiar bakery and thought about turning back around. Would he seem too desperate, going to Marinette’s in the middle of the afternoon, after what had happened? She was probably as confused as he was and he didn’t want to make things awkward. But then again, avoiding the problem would make it worse, so he couldn’t do that for much longer, he didn’t want to ruin the friendship he had with the girl. But before he could think about it too much, Marinette stepped into her balcony with an exasperated expression and sat down on her sunbed, visibly huffing. He smiled at her bored demeanor and made his decision.

 

“Why hello Princess, fancy seeing you here.” Chat landed on her balcony with a thud.

 

Marinette’s back stiffened and she turned around quickly, relaxing ever so slightly when she saw his smirking face. “Yeah, what a weird place for me to be. On my balcony… in my house.” she adopted a sassy posture as she often did whenever they were together. He adored it.

 

The tension was not completely gone, but they couldn’t help settling in like they always did, even though they’d been two inches apart three days before and it had been awkward to say the least. Chat sat on the floor next to her lap and she naturally raised her hand to scratch his head as the cat-like hero closed his eyes. “You were too bored so you came here to annoy me, right?”

 

“Don’t act like you weren’t craving for my company.” Chat teased, his throat emitting a purring noise as Marinette petted him. They were so used to her petting him by now that the action was involuntary.

 

“I do enjoy your company, kitty. Actually, I was thinking, my parents aren’t home,” at that, Chat turned his head to her, raising an eyebrow and her face turned red as she cleared her throat. “So, I thought we could go downstairs and play Mecha Strike, or watch a movie or… something.” the girl trailed off, looking at her feet. 

 

“Yeah, Princess, I’d like that.” he stood up, smiling fondly at her. Marinette had never really taken him outside of her bedroom. He’d been there briefly as Adrien but never as Chat, and he felt a tingling sensation on his chest when he thought about how she trusted him. She extended her hand and he helped her up easily and as soon as she was up, the warm feeling of her palm had disappeared. “Oh, and I’m just warning you… I’ve been playing Mecha Strike since I was ten.” he teased.

 

“Oh, that’s cute… I was setting records when I was eight.” she chuckled, raising her eyebrows and he poked her side, making her squirm and shove him playfully.

 

Chat was being dramatic. It wasn’t a big deal, he was just going to Marinette’s living room for god’s sake. He was going to play some Mecha Strike and get his ass beaten because everybody knew Marinette was the queen of that game. However, he couldn’t help smiling as they walked downstairs. Marinette had seemed kind of nervous when she asked him if he wanted to see the rest of her house. They really had a special friendship. A weird, sometimes awkward, full of tension and very confusing type of friendship, but that’s what made it special.

 

Before Marinette, Adrien’s only real friend was Nino. Nino was the best friend he could’ve wanted and supported him no matter what happened. But even before that, he had Chloe, the only person he was allowed to play with as a kid. She was not that good of an influence, always being mean and trying to get him into trouble. As they got older, Adrien tried putting some distance between them but the girl insisted on being by his side at all times. His fame grew and so did her constant presence. When he was finally allowed to go to school, Adrien desperately grabbed the opportunity and got away from her. That was when Nino entered the story.

 

However, with Marinette it was different. He wasn’t Adrien, the famous, rich model. He was Chat Noir, concealed by a mask, which meant he could truly be himself, and Marinette liked him for it, she understood him and she gave him comfort when he needed it most. Not by talking to him about his family problems, since she knew nothing about those… he knew that was too risky. Instead, whenever she sensed he was down – and she was really good at it, no matter how hard he tried to hide it – she would make him laugh, or compliment him, or be extra sweet. That was the Marinette he’d grown to know. She was sweet and caring and so considerate of other people’s feelings. He looked up to her – the sense of justice, the determination, the charisma and even the stubbornness. Every part of that terrifying force of nature was worth exploring. That was why going into Marinette’s living room was so special. She was letting him know more about her, about her family and her life and that was something he craved since he first started to visit her. 

 

“Kitty, you’re spacing out. I know my house is aesthetically pleasing and all, but we’ve got a game to play.” Marinette touched his shoulder and he shook his head, coming back to reality. He followed her to the living room and looked around. There were photos of Mari with her parents all over the place, making the room seem cozy and warm, unlike his cold and lonely house. She was so lucky to have a family like hers and he was so happy for her. She deserved it. 

 

“Is that for the bakery?” Chat asked, pointing to the plates full of cupcakes and other sweets that rested on the counter in the kitchen. They were all neatly decorated and smelled amazing. He wondered how she didn’t go crazy with all of the sweets she constantly had on her house.

 

“Yeah, that’s an order my parents have to deliver tomorrow, but they’ve been busy so I wanted to help them this morning. Thirty five cupcakes, fifteen éclairs and so on and so on.” she vaguely explained, as if it was even common for a teenage girl to be making thirty five perfectly decorated cupcakes in just one morning.

 

“Wait, you made that?” Chat asked, his jaw dropping as he walked up to inspect the cupcakes. They were covered in white icing, some with blue icing dots, others full of bronze-colored icing waves. 

 

“Yeah. But, luckily, we always bake extra sweets, so there are some on the oven.”

 

“You’re amazing, Mari.” he smiled at her, and she blushed, giving him a small humble smile. “I wish I was this talented.”  
In that moment, her eyes lit up and she grinned excitedly at him. “Well, today’s your lucky day, kitty. You’re helping me decorate the rest of those cupcakes.” she determined, going up to the oven to see if the cakes were ready, Adrien deduced.

 

“Wait, what? No, no,no.” Chat refused. He was going to mess up the kitchen and it was just generally a very bad idea. “No, definitely not.” 

 

“Oh c’mon, you know you want it. It’s okay if you mess it up too badly, the world isn’t going to see them.” she mocked and dragged him to the counter. “It’ll be fun, you’ll see.”

 

She looked at him and smiled and he instantly gave in. “You know I can’t resist your smile, Princess.” He waggled his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes, scoffing.

 

“Shut up. Now take those out and I’ll prepare the icing.” she ordered, handing him the oven gloves and moving around the kitchen to get what she needed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It had indeed been fun. Chat had made a fool out of himself, Marinette’s cupcakes were perfect, he had ended up smearing blue icing all over her nose - as an “accident” -and her frustrated reaction had been too cute to bear. When they finally got to eating the cupcakes, he swore he was going to faint.

 

“You are a complete master chef, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I bow down to you. Anyone who hasn’t tasted this is missing out on life.”

 

“You’re so dramatic… but thanks.” she laughed, biting into one. “Yeah, they really are good. I’ve been baking since I was a kid so I guess it’s only fitting that I kind of know how to make good cupcakes by now.”

 

Adrien had never really thought about how Marinette had been learning this for her entire life. She must’ve had so many good memories with her parents, he deduced and found himself asking. “Have you always liked baking?”

 

“Yeah, Maman says it was my very first passion, before fashion. Normally I just do it for fun, but sometimes my parents really need help. They never ask, you know, but I can tell, so I do what I can.” she explained, picking a rather weird looking cupcake, obviously one of Chat’s, and smiling at it.

 

“That’s awesome, Princess.” he stared at her.

 

“Thanks, Chat.” he watched as her cheeks went pink under his gaze, but the girl quickly recovered. “How about we play some Mecha Strike?”

 

“Yeah, I’m ready to-“

 

Before they got anywhere, a loud shriek invaded the room and they both turned to the source of the sound, Marinette running to open the window just as a loud crash was heard. 

 

Chat cursed to himself, grabbing Marinette by the shoulders so she’d look at him. “Okay, Princess, stay here, I’ll be back before you know it. Duty calls.” 

 

She nodded. “Be careful, Chaton.”

 

“Careful is my middle name.” he said and got his baton, extending it into a staff and jumping out of the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyaa, did you like it?   
> If you did, comment about it, let's talk, I'd really appreciate it!  
> Next chapter we're going to have some Ladynoir and some very cliche Marichat stuff, so stay tuned.  
> Have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ladybug and Chat Noir got to the centre of the mess, it was not quite what they had in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy people, what's up?
> 
> As you can probably tell, I'm shit at summaries. Sorry about that.  
> Also, sorry about not uploading last week like I said I would. Writer's block man... what can we do?  
> I'm not very sure how I feel about this chapter, although I do like the ending.  
> But I'll let you be the judge of that.  
> We're picking up right where we left off.  
> It's in Marinette's POV, so that was interesting  
> Hope you like it.

“Okay Tikki, we have to hurry up.” Marinette said as the kwami flew to her.

 

“Yeah, I’m ready Marinette, let’s go.” Tikki replied, finishing up a cookie from the jar Marinette always kept on her room.

 

“Hawkmoth’s bad timing strikes me everytime.” Marinette rolled her eyes at the villain. Most of the times, the akumas would show up in the worst possible moments. Sometimes she was with her parents and had to come up with yet another excuse as to why she was suddenly leaving, or with Alya, who would insist that she’d go with her to follow Ladybug and Chat Noir. Other times she had to finish an assignment for school or was taking a well deserved nap. And there had been that specific time where she was with Adrien in the park and they were actually talking for once and then Max had been akumatized – well that had been mainly because of her but that was not the point. Hawkmoth really had the worst timing and being Ladybug and Marinette could be extremely stressful. 

 

“You can enjoy your time with Chat Noir later, Marinette. Now it’s Ladybug’s turn.” Tikki replied smugly and Marinette felt her cheeks heating up, opening her mouth to protest before they heard another scream and she had to transform into her hero self and jump into action.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

When Marinette got to the center of the mess, she quickly realized that that time it was different. There weren’t any peculiar aspects to anything – no weird looking person running around the place, no big explosions, no dramatic yells of revenge. Nothing indicated that Hawkmoth had once again troubled the city of Paris, although there were many people with panic written all over their faces, the look surprising Ladybug. Normally, people would be naturally panicking when there was an akuma attack, but she could obviously see the relief they showed when she or her partner got to the place and started to deal with the situation. That time, the look of pure desperation on their eyes shocked her and she started to scrutinize the place, looking for Chat Noir.

 

There was no sign of him and no sign of the akuma, which could only mean they were together and she didn’t like that at all. As a group of people rushed around her, she spotted someone running in the opposite direction, and that someone was wearing a leather suit so she found herself releasing a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding, running towards her partner.

 

When she caught up to him, his eyes quickly turned to her, before he kept running. “My Lady, took you long enough. It’s getting weird here.”

 

“Sorry, Chaton. What’s going on? Where’s the akuma?”

 

“That’s the weird part… I’ve been asking some people around here, and nobody seems to have seen an akuma.” he glanced worriedly at her as they ran next to each other, jumping over the occasional car.

 

“Are you saying there isn’t an-” Ladybug was getting to the point when they heard a faint beeping of an alarm in the distance. Her eyes widened and they sprinted towards the sound as fast as they could, using their weapons to get there.

 

“What’s happening?” Chat Noir asked as soon as they landed on a roof and started running side by side. 

 

“I have no idea but I’m worried that alarm came from the-” the sound of a desperate scream filled their ears and a chill ran through Marinette’s spine as they neared the source of the alarm. “- bank…” she finished, her suspicion right. 

 

The scream had come from an old woman, who was sat on a bench near one of Paris’ banks, her hands covering her face as she sobbed into them. There was a crowd with her, all looking distressed, some with dread written all over their faces, others with their phones in their hands, probably calling the police.

 

“Look! It’s Ladybug and Chat Noir!” someone called as they both landed next to the crowd.

 

“Oh, young lady, please do something…” the old woman cried, lifting her head from her hands and walking up to them. “My husband and our granddaughter … they’re in there… Th-they -” she tried, before breaking into a sob again.

 

Marinette held her shoulders carefully. “Of course we’ll help. We just have to know what’s going on, so we can decide what to do, okay? It’s going to be okay.” she rubbed her arms as the woman took deep breaths. 

 

“It’s not what you’re used to, Ladybug and Chat Noir. It’s not a magical villain like those you fight against.” another woman spoke up, looking sternly at them. “A group of thieves has robbed the bank. The costumers and workers there are being held hostage and many people outside have called the police. I know that you’re Paris’ heroes and all, but this is a serious matter which should be dealt with by adults, not kids.”

 

Anger and frustration boiled in the pit of Marinette’s stomach as the stern looking woman talked, and when she finished, Marinette had some things in mind she wanted to tell her, but before she could say anything, Chat Noir grabbed her wrist. “Can we talk, my Lady?” 

 

He pulled her away from the crowd, and when they were out of sight, let go of her wrist. “I know you want to save these people, but don’t you think that woman has a point? This is not an akuma attack… it’s not Hawkmoth and you’re not going to be able to heal any wounds that may happen with your powers. Shouldn’t we just leave it to the police?” he glanced expectantly at her and she furrowed her eyebrows, her jaw set in determination.

 

“I don’t know about you, Chat, but I’m going to bring that little girl to her grandmother safe and sound, along with everybody else. You can wait here for the police if you want.” she said and started making her way towards the back of the building inside of which were all of those hostages. Groups of reporters had already gotten to the place and she could hear the police cars approaching, but she kept walking.

 

“You’re crazy, my Lady.” he caught up to her and she hummed her agreement, checking for any unlocked doors but finding none. She looked up in frustration, spotted an open window on the second floor and quickly swung her yoyo to get there, Chat Noir right behind her. “I like it.” he added and she smirked, entering through the window to a random office.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

“This is what you’re going to do, and I’m only saying this once so listen up. You’re gonna go to the safe and get me the money you stole from me. That would be forty thousand if you don’t remember. Then you’re gonna lead us to the back door, we’ll leave and nobody needs to get hurt.” they heard a rough voice in the first floor and some people muttering as they found the stairs and walked down silently.

 

The hall was filled with people sitting down against a wall, some of them on the verge of tears, others defying the thieves with their eyes. There were two men and two women walking around the room, all of them with guns. The man they’d heard a minute ago was tall and bald, with broad shoulders and a nasty smile plastered on his face. He gave a nod to the two women, who nodded back and walked up to the end of the line of people, grabbing a man and shoving him towards the bald guy, who Ladybug supposed was the leader of the group. The man in question wore a suit, had his hair all groomed up and a little name tag pinned to his chest let them know that he was a worker in that bank.

 

“You. Go get the money. If you try to play any tricks, we’ll make sure you regret it.” the man threatened and the worker nodded nervously, stumbling as one of the women pushed him to get what they wanted and followed him to the safe.

 

As this happened, the superheroes looked at each other, hiding behind a large column, trying to figure out what to do. Their whispers couldn’t be heard, since the bald man was constantly talking either to the hostages or to the other thieves. 

 

“What do we do?” Ladybug asked, trying to think of a plan faster, but panicking slightly. She spotted the little girl hugging her grandfather as the man ran his hand through her hair in a soothing motion. The memory of the agonizing scream and the desperation on the old woman’s eyes made her take a deep breath to calm herself and think clearer. 

 

“I say we create a distraction so at least one of them leaves the room and then we fight. Two against two.” Chat Noir gripped his baton, looking around the room at all of the people.

 

Ladybug nodded and dragged him back up the stairs, placing a finger in front of his lips to silence him when he was about to question what she was going to do. She watched color rise from his neck to his cheeks and marveled at the sight. Seeing Chat flustered was a rare thing, although with his visits to Marinette, it had become more frequent. She shook her head, getting rid of those thoughts and quickly removed her finger from his lips.

 

“Yes,” Ladybug said quite loudly and his eyes widened slightly before he understood what she was trying to do. “We’re all in the bank, they’re holding us hostages but I’ve managed to escape so I could call the police.” 

 

They heard shuffling downstairs and heavy footsteps hurrying up to the second floor and Ladybug finished her distraction by slamming a door shut to give the impression that someone had entered it before she hid with her partner behind yet another very helpful column just as the other man - this one shorter and less intimidating – appeared from the stairs. He looked around to check if nobody was there and then ran to the door she’d just slammed, which gave access to the roof of that building. Before he could realize his mistake, Ladybug quickly locked the door from the inside.

 

“You are amazing, my Lady.”

 

“I know. Let’s go.” she winked and they rushed down the stairs to see how the situation was. The bald man was gripping his gun tight on one hand, the other balled into a fist, showing his rage, and the woman was rolling her eyes impatiently.

 

They had to do something before the other woman came back so they positioned themselves on each side of the column just as they heard a determined voice.

 

“Attention! This is the police! We have our team surrounding this place, there is no way out. Release the hostages and surrender.” 

 

While Roger Raincomprix, Sabrina’s father, talked over the megaphone, both the bald guy and the blonde woman standing next to him looked at the door, distracted. That was the perfect opportunity to jump into action.

 

Ladybug swung her yoyo and wrapped it around the man’s wrist, pulling so he’d fall and let go of the gun. Once he did, she captured the weapon with her yoyo and grabbed it, throwing it to the other side of the room. As she did that, Chat Noir extended his baton so it would hit the blonde woman’s hand, which made her release her own gun, grab her hand and groan in pain. Both superheroes jumped to the floor to start the fight against the two thieves as the hostages cried in relief. 

 

“You should listen to the cops.” Ladybug tried wrapping the yoyo around the man but he dodged, throwing a punch. Gladly, she had good reflexes and got out of the way, spinning around him and throwing the string again, this time successfully wrapping it around the man’s body and tying him to the column with some difficulty. She thanked whoever gave her the miraculous that the string was unbreakable.

 

Chat Noir used his baton to block the woman’s attacks but couldn’t aim it at her so he wouldn’t cause serious injury, so he decided to use his fists. Throwing his weapon to the floor, he started to walk around her with his fists up and she snorted. “Let’s see what you’ve got.”

 

Punches and kicks of all sorts were thrown from one to the other and Ladybug ran to help her partner out. But before she could do anything, the woman ducked from one of his kicks and grabbed the gun she’d thrown away, pointing it at him. “Not so strong now, are we?” she snickered.

 

Ladybug’s eyes widened as she saw her partner raising his hands. She looked around, trying to find a solution, when she saw his baton, forgotten next to one of the hostages. She quickly ran to grab it and realized she didn’t know how it worked. There was a button, which she assumed he used to turn the baton into a staff, so she aimed it at the gun while the woman made comments on how weak Chat was. She pressed the button, praying to whoever heard her that it would work. The weapon suddenly extended and it hit the gun, making her lose her grip on it again. 

 

After that, the police barged in, driving Chat’s attention away from the fight for a few seconds. That was enough for the woman to throw a punch which hit him right in the jaw and kick him in the stomach, making him stumble, fall and hit his head hard on the floor.

 

The panic that invaded her while she saw Chat, one of her best friends, her companion – one of Marinette’s best friends and companions- falling unconscious on the ground froze every single one of her muscles, making her unable to do anything but scream. Her scream echoed through the whole building and she finally ran to her partner while the police surrounded the woman. 

 

“Chat! Kitty, hey, can you hear me?” she fell at his side and lifted him slightly, relieved that he was breathing fine and that she could find no blood on the back of his head. The fact that they wore magical armour-like suits that protected them came in handy. But he still had a cut on his lip and she was pretty sure he wouldn’t be feeling very good when he woke up, judging by the force of that kick in his stomach. Guilt quickly took over her features. She was the one who had insisted they’d go inside. It was her fault. “You’re going to be okay, Kitty. I’ll take care of you.” she muttered, running a hand through his messy blond curls.

 

While the police arrested the group - who, as it turned out had had some problems with the bank some months before and claimed that they’d stolen money from them ‐ the nurses came in to get Chat into an ambulance. Ladybug knew she would have to give a testimony outside with the cops but the need to be with her Kitty was overwhelming so, after she made sure the old woman was reunited with her husband and their grandchild, she ran inside the ambulance, ignoring the cops. 

 

“Are you sure you’re not going to stay there?” asked the nurse who was next to Chat, checking his injuries.

 

“No. I’m staying with him.” she replied, determined, and the nurse nodded, smiling a little to himself as the ambulance started its way to the hospital.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

An hour after they’d entered the hospital, the doctor assured her that although he was still unconscious, Chat was going to be okay, explaining that he would be having a hard time with his stomach for the next few days and that he’d have a massive headache, but other than that, the only thing he needed was to rest. 

 

After the sweet relief washed through her, Ladybug’s mind began racing with thoughts. What if he detransformed for some reason in the middle of the hospital and his identity was revealed? It would be her fault for bringing him into that fight and it would definitely put whoever was inside that suit in danger. She couldn’t let that happen, so she made up some miraculous based lie about how he had to leave the hospital. The doctor didn’t quite buy it, but let her take him anyway, understanding why she did it and offering an ambulance to take them both.

 

When they drove past a quiet place with practically no people, a few blocks away from the bakery, Ladybug asked the driver to stop and exited the ambulance with Chat on her arms, smiling at the man’s obvious shock on seeing her carrying him so easily. She thanked the man and waited until she couldn’t see the car anymore before she jumped up to a roof and started running towards her house, much like Chat had done to Marinette the day Max was akumatized, taking her on his arms to a safe place.

 

Once she made sure no one was going to spot her, Ladybug jumped to her balcony and landed next to her trapdoor, panting from the exercise. Chat’s unconscious and therefore, heavier body rested against her shoulder and she managed with some difficulty to get him to her bed safely, jumping inside a few seconds later and detransforming after checking he wasn’t awake yet. 

 

“That was dangerous, Marinette! You and Chat Noir could’ve hurt yourselves very seriously!” she heard Tikki’s annoyed voice.

 

“I know, Tikki. I’m sorry. It’s my fault Chat’s like this.” she rubbed her face with the palms of her hand, sitting on the floor next to her bed and looking over at her friend. The strong sunlight of the afternoon basked his features, competing with his golden locks, but not quite winning, Marinette would dare to say.

 

“It’s in Ladybug’s nature to try and save everyone all the time, so I understand why you did it Marinette, but next time, please be more careful.” Tikki said, cuddling her cheek in a relaxing manner.

 

“I promise I will.” she replied. Her brain screamed for her to close her eyes, her eyelids heavy with tiredness. She allowed herself to rest her head on her bed, next to Chat, taking his hand because it felt right doing it. She laced their fingers together and squeezed, before finally closing her eyes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Marinette woke up to someone running their hand through her hair. The action was soothing and her mind didn’t quite comprehend what was happening but it was enjoying it so she kept her eyes closed. As her brain started to wake up she felt a hand squeezing hers and suddenly, all of the memories came back to her and her eyes shot open.

 

“Hey, Princess.” Chat smiled, releasing her hand and taking his hand away from her hair as soon as she opened her eyes, bringing it to himself to scratch the back of his neck, his cheeks flushed.

 

“Chat…” Marinette’s eyes burned with unshed tears when she saw his smile and happiness bubbled down on her stomach. It could have gone so wrong but he was there, sitting on her bed, wide awake and okay.

 

Without any warning, she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He didn’t return the hug for a few seconds, probably too stunned to move. Or perhaps she was hurting him, so she was about to apologize when she felt his arms around her back, pulling her even closer. He buried his face on the crook of her neck and her hands moved to play with his curls. 

 

“You scared me, Kitty.” she said, and he tightened his hold on her. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

 

“I’m sorry, Princess.” he whispered, smiling apologetically against her neck as she began to pull away.

 

He looked into her eyes with such warmth that suddenly it was too much. It was too serious and it was too intimate and they were too close. She liked Adrien and he obviously liked Ladybug, so why was he looking at her like that? And why was he glancing at her lips? And more importantly, why was she glancing at his lips?

 

Before anything could happen, Marinette slightly shook her head and got up, accidently hitting her head on the ceiling. Pain shot through her but she looked down and he was laughing and she swore she was having déjà vu when she giggled back.

 

“Stop laughing at me, you alley cat. I’m concerned about you when you get hurt but when I get hurt you laugh. Rude.” she rubbed her head, shoving him playfully.

 

“I apawlogize, Princess. Do you need a hug?” he teased, extending his arms, and she rolled her eyes both at his pun and his question. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Marinette explained to Chat how she’d heard of the attack on the news and how Ladybug had to stay there to give a testimony so she’d volunteered to go with him to the hospital. After that, she told him to rest. It was the end of the afternoon, so not too late and he agreed to stay. She made them both a cup of hot chocolate, and as soon as he finished it and complimented her skills, his eyes closed and he instantly gave in to the tiredness.

 

She smiled at his peaceful state, glad that the day had ended up like that, and decided to ignore how her heart started beating a little bit faster whenever she thought about how he held her.

 

She was definitely not screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup, what did you think?  
> Did you enjoy Marinette's point of view? Or do you like Adrien's better?  
> And honestly, did you think that was too much action?  
> It really does help when you comment and I'll reply to everyone, so do give your opinion my friend, I highly appreciate it.  
> Next chapter we'll have fluffy Marichat once again, some school related things and some comforting, and I'll tell you nothing else.  
> Do you have some ideas for your favorite ML pairing but you don't like writing? Well head over to my tumblr @exquisitella and ask me! I'll write it for you... or at least I'll try. 
> 
> See ya next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first hug, Chat Noir has become a little bit affectionate. Marinette doesn't dislike it. But sometimes, hugs are not just wanted, they are needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup, friend.
> 
> Coming at you today with some fluff! Some Adrinette fluff in the middle, and the ever so present Marichat fluff, in the beginning and in the end.
> 
> It was so much fun to write Alya and Nino and Marinette and Adrien all together. I quite enjoyed their dynamic.
> 
> Watch out for that Agreste angst.
> 
> Wow this got long.
> 
> Enjoy.

 

Marinette was definitely screwed. She was completely and utterly screwed and she knew it. She also knew there was no going back, because it had been her fault. She’d hugged him, she had started it all. But after all, Marinette couldn’t say she regretted it.

 

Since their heat-of-the-moment hug, Chat Noir had become rather… affectionate, one could say. His kisses on her hands had increased tremendously by the next few days. He would make any excuse to touch her or to make her pet him. He’d run his hands through her hair when she was feeling stressed about school and he’d rest his head on her shoulder whenever they were watching a movie. And then there were the regular hugs. For an entire week, every night since “the hug”, right before he left through the skylight, Chat would pull her into his arms quickly and then immediately leave with a smug “Good night, Princess” and a smirk, leaving her frozen on the middle of her bedroom. That little bastard was teasing her.

 

And the worst part was Marinette herself. The Adrien-filled part of her head was getting invaded with a certain cat-like hero and she was not liking it. Not one bit. Her undying love for Adrien was still as present and as fervent as ever, but she couldn’t deny her obvious interest in that alley cat. It was normal, she’d tell herself, she was a fifteen year old teenager with crazy hormones, after all. No big deal.

 

 She would still push her hand away from his lips, but just out of habit. She would willingly pet him, enjoying the sweet purring noises he made for her. She would rely on him running his hands through her hair to calm her down and she’d lean her head on top of his with a slight smirk whenever she could. The hugging matter had been more difficult to process. The first time he’d done that, Marinette didn’t move. She froze completely as her partner’s arms surrounded her. Her eyes widened and her cheeks got pink, just as pink as his when he pulled back. It had been like that for an entire week. He’d hug her and Marinette would stay put, appreciating his persistence but her brain not yet ready to respond. And then he’d leave with a smirk plastered on his face.

 

After an entire week of processing the situation, Marinette’s head finally wrapped around the whole concept of being constantly hugged by Chat Noir and, after dwelling on it for the day, she decided to tease him a little, since her parents weren’t home for the week, just to see his reaction. He was also a teenager with raging hormones and Marinette intended on having some fun with it.

 

And that was when she heard a tap on her skylight. Marinette looked up from her sketch book with a smile, gesturing for the hero to come in. She’d been working on a new surprise for her Kitty, and she was sure he was going to love it.

 

“Hey, Kitty. Long time no see.”

 

“Greetings, Purrincess.” Chat winked and he jumped from her bed to the floor, making his way towards her, his hand naturally reaching out to hers to kiss it. But before he could do anything, Marinette grabbed his hand and brought her lips to it, leaving a small, slow peck and retreating, just to find his eyes widening slightly in surprise and colour rising to his face. But other than that, he decided to ignore it. “H-how are you doing this, uhm, this fine night?”

 

“Oh, fantastic,” she smirked wildly. “You?”

 

“I’m… great.” he looked down at her sketch book, furrowing his eyebrows when she hid it from his prying eyes. “What’s that you got there, Princess? Is it a surprise?”

 

“Kind of. You’ll see. But I need your help with it.” she vaguely explained, her eyes skimming his body slowly.

 

“I’m at your service, your highness.” he said, eyeing her carefully.

 

“I need you to model for me, Kitty. Like you did that night when I took your measurements.”

 

“That- that night, yeah, I remember.” he coughed, and then seemed to consider it for a moment. “Do I get anything out of this? You can’t have Chat Noir model for you for free.”

 

“Oh, I see. I’ll pet you for as long as you want if you model for me.” she began, knowing he would refuse.

 

“Hmm, tempting, but I’m very good at modeling so I think I’ll need more than that.” he wiggled his brows and she naturally rolled her eyes.

 

“How about you do this and I’ll hug you?” she said innocently, internally rubbing her hands and evil-laughing.

 

“That’s better. Deal.” he immediately agreed, his ears perking up as he grabbed her hand and helped her up.

 

“Okay, so that last design you modeled for didn’t quite work because of… reasons.” and by ‘reasons’, she meant it hadn’t worked because she kept thinking about their accident whenever she looked at it. But he didn’t need to know that. “So I’m working on a new design… inspired by you, Kitty.”

 

“Me? Oh, Princess, you shouldn’t.” he feigned humbleness, a smile dancing across his lips.

 

“I really shouldn’t.” she warned, lifting an eyebrow and her lips curved upwards when she noticed his eyes shining with curiosity. “All I need you to do is stand there for a moment.”

 

“You’re making me curious, Princess.” he whined and she winked.

 

Marinette proceeded to walk around him, staring at his ~~body~~ suit the entire time. Above her, Marinette could listen to Chat’s uncomfortable coughs and see the blush crawling up from his neck to his cheeks when she ran her hand down his back and muttered something about the material of his suit, scribbling on her sketch book.

 

“Okay, Kitty, I think we’re done,” she smiled when he turned to her with one of his usual grins and started to extend his arms to receive his reward, and Marinette got out of the way before he could hug her. “With part one.” she finished.

 

“Oh, come on, that was not the deal!” he complained and she giggled.

 

“Well, it’s the deal now.” she flicked his bell playfully.

 

“You little liar.” he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “And part two is?”

 

“Glad you asked.” Marinette smirked, getting the measurement tape from the table next to her and handing it to him. “You have to take my measurements.”

 

The look Chat gave her was one of pure confusion. He blinked many times before looking up at her expectantly. “How bad am I going to love this Chat Noir inspired outfit, Princess?”

 

“Oh you’re going to love it alright.” she said and he audibly gulped. “Go on then.” she urged him.

 

“Why can’t you do this yourself again?”

 

“Because you’re here to do it for me.”

 

She felt Chat carefully eyeing her body and completely freezing. The poor cat was flustered and didn’t know what to do, so Marinette took the lead and grabbed his hand, making him unroll the tape and guiding his hands to her waist.

 

After a coughing fit from Chat and some mumbled apologies, he finally managed to wrap the tape around her, only to stop and slowly look up at her. “What are you waiting for, silly cat? Take notes.”

 

“Oh- yeah, right.” he shook his head, grabbing her sketch book and pointing down her measurements.

 

After measuring her waist and thighs, which Chat seemed to find very difficult, he moved on to her chest and for a few moments, the only action Chat was capable of was looking from the measurement tape to her eyes. After letting him suffer for a while, Marinette took in his exasperated expression, instantly getting reduced to a mess of laughter. 

 

“What are you laughing at?” he broke from his frozen state and looked at her, flustered and irritated. “Marinette! You are the worst-“

 

“I’m sorry.” she tried, finding it hard to breathe. “I’m sorry, Kitty. You just… looked so helpless.”

 

“You made this on purpose just to rile me up, you little bastard.” the realization that lit up his face only helped to make Marinette grab her stomach in pain from all the laughing. “You are going to pay for this, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!”

 

“No, no, no. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I am. Truly, I am.” she tried, still giggling uncontrollably, grabbing him by the shoulders and wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him tight to silence his protests while he shook his head, a hint of a smile easing its way into his features.

 

 After a few seconds of pretending he was mad at her, Chat finally gave in and hugged her back, his hold secure around her. “Are you sure you’re sorry, Princess?” he asked.

 

“To be honest, not even a bit.” she said into his neck, still giggling quietly.

 

Only when she felt his smug smirk against her forehead did she realize her mistake. But there was nothing she could do as the hands that surrounded her dug into her stomach, tickling her mercilessly.

 

“No, Chat, stop it. Stop!” she shoved his hands away, but he didn’t give up, attacking her once again. “Quit it- I swear to God. I’ll kill you, Chat Noir!” she struggled, laughing loudly.

 

“Say you’re sorry.” he demanded, laughing his ass off.

 

“I am, I am. I’m sorry! Come on!”

 

“Good. On one condition!”

 

“What?!” she screeched, squirming away from him.

 

“One hug a day, Princess.” he smirked.

 

“One- one hug a day?”

 

“Yeah, you heard me.”

 

“Ugh- yeah, I’ll hug you. I swear, just get off!”

 

His hands left her sides and he let her breathe for a moment, before slinging an arm around her shoulders playfully. “Good deal. Now that that’s out of the way, how about we go catch up on that TV Show we were watching.”

 

And just like that, Marinette got herself into the most incredibly complex and confusing, yet honestly pretty obvious mess she could ever imagine. As they sat together in front of her computer, Marinette couldn’t help thinking about how well her plan had worked out, and about how riled up Chat had gotten. The consequences of her master plan would be dealt with in their own time, she thought, as she felt Chat’s messy locks rest against her shoulder.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

 “Marinette!”

 

Mornings weren’t the best time of the day for one Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She never woke up when she was supposed to, her hair rarely cooperated with her and at least three accidents happened before she even got to the kitchen. It got to the point where she began to think that her ‘Ladybug luck’ was just a joke.

 

 

“Wake up! You’re late… again.” she heard Tikki’s soft voice next to her.

 

“Wh-what?” her dazed brain decided to reply.

 

“School, Marinette, you’re late for school!”

 

Those words always sent a spark running through Marinette’s spine, which seemed to make her transform into The Flash, running from one side of the room to the other to get things done. This time was no different. She bolted up from the bed and ran to get dressed, and then to the bathroom, finally opening the trapdoor leading downstairs and running down to the kitchen.

 

“Bonjour, Maman!” she exclaimed, and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng smiled knowingly, kissing her cheek and handing her a bowl of her favorite cereal, receiving a thankful kiss from her daughter.

 

After finishing her breakfast, Marinette brushed her teeth, slung her backpack over her shoulder, Tikki hiding inside her purse, and flew to school twenty minutes late to class, after quickly waving goodbye to her parents.

 

When she entered the classroom, Marinette was lucky enough that Madame Mendeleiev was not facing the class as she scurried to her place, coming face to face with Alya’s amused expression, familiar to her as of now since her best friend regarded Marinette with that look on her face every time she was late, which was… most of the times.

 

As she sat down and turned to get her things out of her backpack, Marinette felt someone looking at her, the hairs on her neck lifting waiting for the inevitable _‘Marinette Dupain-Cheng, to the principal’s office, now’_ but it never came. When she finally turned back around, she saw familiar striking green eyes looking up at her. _Adrien’s_ strinking green eyes looking at her, she noted. _God that should be illegal,_ Marinette thought, gazing down at the beautiful masterpiece that was Adrien Agreste. Who was now probably creeped out that Marinette had been staring at him for the past thirty seconds without even so much as a smile. She felt the familiar heat creep to her neck and cover her whole face as he smiled his sweet smile and let out a quiet, soft chuckle when she waved at him stupidly.

 

 “Morning, sleepy head. That just made your day, didn’t it?” Alya teased, and Marinette smiled goofily at her.

 

“Hey, Al. Did I miss something important?” she replied, ignoring her best friend’s question.

 

“Oh no, nothing interesting. Madame Mendeleiev is grumpy for some unknown reason, Chloé is being a little brat and Adrien asked for you. Just the usual, you know.” Alya said, lifting an eyebrow while Marinette’s still barely awake brain processed the information.

 

“Oh, okay, so- wait, what?!” Marinette hissed, throwing a quick glance at their teacher, who was seemingly entertained explaining Physics things to the whole class. “What do you mean?”

 

Alya’s smug grin widened and she shrugged “I mean exactly what I said, girl. He got here ten minutes late, had probably been doing some sexy photoshoots-” she wiggled her brows and Marinette rolled her eyes, urging her to continue. “- and I guess he thought you’d be here already. Anyway, he sat down, talked to Nino a bunch and then turned to me and asked if you were alright or just late. I was like, well Mister Agreste, why’d you wanna know. And he was like uhm, stumbling over his words, just like you do when you’re around him. Punch line, I think he’s in love.”

 

“Shut up. He was just being the sweet, concerned… precious bun he is. He’d do that for anyone in this class.” Marinette protested and Alya snorted.

 

“Sure thing.”

 

“Miss Césaire, is there something you want to share with our class?” Madame Mendeleiev asked, her irritated tone making Alya immediately shake her head and go back to her notebook.

 

Marinette spent the rest of the class trying to concentrate, yet getting easily distracted by Adrien’s luscious blonde curls. She entertained the idea of how they’d feel if she touched them, getting to the conclusion that they’d probably feel like her Kitty’s hair, which she got to touch a lot. Come to think of it, Chat’s hair was pretty similar to Adrien’s, although Chat’s had a wild twist to his, making him look careless and wild himself. _No, stop,_ Marinette scowled at her own mind, forbidding herself to think about that mangy cat again. Adrien was right in front of her, she had no excuse to be thinking of her partner.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

“How was the weekend?” Marinette asked Alya as they walked to her locker. Sometimes she thought they talked too much about Adrien and about herself. Alya also had a love life, Nino and her had been a thing for just a couple of weeks, but still, Marinette didn’t want to miss out on it.

 

“It was pretty good. Went out with Nino again, on Saturday. And grandma came to visit on Sunday.” she replied, smiling to herself. “Yours?”

 

“Oh, nothing much, since my parents weren’t home this whole week, you know. Just stayed in, watching movies and… stuff.” she said, completely excluding her regular encounters with one of Paris’ adored superheroes. “So, how are things? With Nino, I mean.”

 

Alya’s smile grew even bigger. “It’s going really well. And I mean _really_ well.”

 

“Have you guys kissed yet?” Marinette dove right in, wanting to get to the important details.

 

Alya’s only reply was an eye roll, followed by a small smirk.

 

“You have, haven’t you? Oh my god, you have, I can see it in your face! Tell me everything.”

 

“A lady doesn’t kiss and tell, Marinette.” she said, and Marinette frowned. “Just kidding, you won’t even believe me when I tell you, girl.”

 

Alya launched into the story of how they’d gotten kicked out of the cinema after having annoyed everyone by having an uncontrollable laughing fit during a supposedly sad and dramatic movie. And how said laughing fit had been caused by the fact that Nino had tried to recreate the kiss that the two protagonists were intensely sharing on screen. The recreation had been disastrous, but Alya assured Marinette that he’d made up for it once they were kicked out. Marinette had stopped her best friend there, not wanting to know more than she already did.

 

“Hey girls.” they heard Nino’s voice behind them just as they were about to go find them.

 

Them, as in Nino and Adrien, who they spent all their time in between classes with, now that Alya and Nino were a thing. Leaving Marinette and Adrien awkwardly and unfortunately not being a thing. Alya had told Marinette that she’d thank her for that, because it was the perfect opportunity for Marinette to finally get some coherent sentences out while in his company.

 

Marinette couldn’t deny that being with Adrien for the most part of the day had helped her calm herself down whenever she had to be around him, although she was still caught off guard when the boy spoke directly at her. 

 

“Hey.” Alya smiled genuinely as Nino slid an arm around her waist and Adrien pretended to gag in disgust, making Marinette giggle quietly.

 

They made their way to one of the benches, sitting and chatting comfortably, everybody adding their own little story to the conversation. Nino talked about the new mixtape he was making, refusing to let them know the theme of it, or even the name of a song. Alya went on about the updates she was planning for the Ladyblog and how determined she still was to get to know who really was her favourite superhero, making Marinette smile sadly at her friend’s obliviousness. Marinette ranted about the new project Jagged Stone had asked of her and how difficult it would be to follow through with the deadlines, receiving encouragement from all of her friends and pretty much melting when Adrien told her how good her designs were. Finally, Adrien explained quietly that his father had three photoshoots planned for him that week, making all three of them wince at once. 

 

“Ouch, bro.” Nino gave him a sympathetic pat in the back.

 

“Maybe we can get you a fake ID so you can flee the country.” Alya offered playfully and Adrien smiled.

 

“Only if you guys come with me.” he joked, looking at the three of them. Marinette included. Although he was not actually serious, Marinette knew that he valued his friendships more than anything, and she was proud and honored to be a part of Adrien’s group of close friends. Having a crush on him or not, he was truly a bless to be around, making bad jokes only Marinette truly laughed at, putting his friends first and coming to their defense whenever needed.  

 

Their group had become popular around school. They never really meant to be around each other so often, but the circumstances were obvious and Marinette inwardly thanked Alya that she hadn’t left her and Adrien alone to go off and make out with her boyfriend. Even her crazy friend knew better than to do that, and that’s how they’d become somewhat the thing everyone was talking about. Everybody envied their friendship, and by everybody, Marinette meant mostly Chloé. The look on her face whenever she and Sabrina walked past them was priceless and worth all of the embarrassing moments Marinette went through while with Adrien.

 

“Adrikins, why don’t you answer your phone?” Chloé’s annoying voice was heard right at that moment, as she walked up to them, Sabrina following close.

 

“Hey Chloé, uhm, I think I’ve run out of battery.” Adrien replied, checking his phone. “Why- why do you ask?”

 

“Your father’s assistant called the principal. She’s on the phone with him now but she wants to talk to you.” the irritating brat didn’t even spare the other three a glance, keeping her focus on _Adrikins_. 

 

Adrien’s eyes widened slightly and he cleared his throat, getting up from the bench. “I’ll be right back.” he smiled apologetically, and then looked at Marinette, resting his hand on her shoulder, his warm palm making a burning sensation run through her body. “Sorry for leaving you alone with these two.” he gave her a smirk.

 

 Marinette couldn’t bring herself to say anything, so she just scratched her neck and nodded. Strangely  enough, the former action made Adrien’s eyes trail to her neck and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she saw him lick his lips ever so slightly and then immediately turn his gaze back to Chloé, who dragged him out of the place, clinging to him like vines to the nearest wall.

 

“He told me to come get you, because obviously he knows how close you and I are.” Marinette heard her in the distance.

 

“Marinette!” Alya squeaked, shaking her arms. “I swear, Adrien’s got the hots for you. Good job, girl.”

 

At that, Marinette’s face got incredibly warmer than it was and she glared at her friend. “Shut up, Alya.”

 

“Oh, I bet he was thinking of all the nasty things he wanted to do to your neck.”

 

“Alya!”  Marinette groaned at Alya’s inconvenience but the girl only grinned as Nino chuckled.

 

“I don’t know, Marinette. Maybe Alya’s right-“

 

“You too Nino? I thought you were better than that. You two are spending too much time together.”

 

“Sorry.” Nino’s laughter, accompanied by Alya’s loud snicker made her smile. Even though they were teasing her, her friends were happy and that made her feel happy, and soon she was giggling alongside them. 

 

A few minutes later, after Marinette’s teasing session was over, Adrien came back, a generic, straight on forced smile on his face, his posture showing he’d just received some news he didn’t like all that much. Upon seeing his friends laughing together, Marinette noticed Adrien’s smile started reaching his eyes, but he still looked tired as he approached them, picking up his bag with a sigh.

 

“I’m sorry, guys, uhm, my dad rescheduled the photoshoot for today so I really need to go.” he looked at them apologetically and shot Marinette a small smile. “I should have seen it coming, that was my bad. Really sorry for leaving you to be a third wheel, Marinette.”

 

That was Adrien, Marinette thought, the boy who felt like his father’s mistakes were his fault. The boy whose father made him work until he was borderline crazy yet he rarely ever complained. The boy who had visibly gone through so much but still remained one of the sweetest, most caring people Marinette would ever know. This was the boy she was head over heels for. Not the famous model Adrien Agreste, an eye candy to loads of girls and boys around the globe. Not Gabriel Agreste’s son, an example to all the kids out there for his good manners and obedient nature before his father. Just… Adrien, who laughed at his own bad jokes, who was awkward beyond imagination, whose social skills were… in need of improvement and who always tried to see the good in people. Adrien Agreste didn’t deserve all of the bad things that had come his way, and Marinette was hit with a wave of rage towards anyone who had ever negatively impacted that sweet boy’s life.  

 

“It’s okay, Adrien. I’ll keep these two in check, don’t worry about it.” she smiled at him sweetly, trying to reassure him that it was not his fault. “Good luck on your photoshoot, you’ll do well.”

 

Marinette could immediately tell how taken aback Adrien was when she actually talked directly to him without messing up the words. Hell, even she was surprised by her sudden outburst of courage, which instantly faded as soon as Adrien’s face lit up, his eyes locked on hers, gleaming brightly. They stared at each other and just when Marinette was sure she was about to spontaneously combust, Alya coughed, breaking the moment.

 

“Sorry to interrupt, but I think your car’s waiting outside, Mister Model.”

 

And of course she had to be inconvenient. It wouldn’t be Alya otherwise.

 

Adrien snapped out of it, scratching his head. “Yeah, I better get going.” he muttered.

 

“Call us if you feel like fleeing the country.” Nino flashed Adrien a comforting smile.

 

“Will do. See you guys.” he said and ran outside, leaving a very flustered Marinette at the mercy of the teasing couple.

 

“What was that, Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” Alya began and Marinette sighed, getting ready for another interrogation, Nino laughing in the background.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  

ADRIEN’S POINT OF VIEW

 

“Kid, are you alright?” Plagg flew next to Adrien as he sat on the bed, his whole body shaking with frustration and unshed tears and anger and all of the other emotions that had been stirring inside Adrien’s mind for far too long. All of it threatened to get out now, and Adrien needed to calm himself down. Just the fact that his kwami was concerned about his well-being was enough to say that he was not looking good.

 

“I’m okay.” he simply responded.

 

The truth was he wasn’t okay. He was done, he had gotten to his breaking point and Adrien was proud to say it was pretty difficult to bring him to his breaking point. But leave it to his father to do just that. When Nathalie had said that his photoshoot had been rescheduled, Adrien had taken a deep breath, careful not to lash out at her and told her he’d be there in a second. Normally, he wouldn’t get so worked up about that but lately his father had been exhausting him. Between photoshoots, special galas and interviews for magazines, Adrien barely had time for himself, let alone for his friends. But being with his friends was something he’d grown so addicted to, he didn’t think he could ever get enough of it.

 

Firstly, it had been just him and Nino, and it was amazing. The guy was the best friend he could have ever asked for. Then, just a couple of weeks back, Alya and Marinette had entered the picture. Adrien had welcomed them with warmth because he found it was such a good feeling to extend his chosen family. Alya and Nino had started dating and Marinette had begun to slowly get used to being around him, which was an achievement for Adrien, since he already had the best relationship with his Princess as Chat Noir. By the end of those weeks, Adrien could say he looked forward to every time they met up, his heart melting whenever he saw Nino, Alya and Marinette laughing, smiling and enjoying being with each other, and with _him_.

 

 

And to have his father take that away from him was just… cruel. The worst part was that Adrien knew it was on purpose. He knew his father and he knew his motives. Adrien was probably becoming too human for his likings, seeing as he looked at his own son like he was a part of his collection, of his career. And if something was interfering with that, his father had to cut it out. So he pushed Adrien to his limits, giving him little to no time to be with his friends.

 

“You don’t look okay.” Plagg said, using the same simple tone as his holder.

 

“I just need a moment.”  

 

What had triggered Adrien’s bottled up emotions to come rushing to the surface hadn’t even been the photoshoot. It had been the fact that, instead of finding the photographer and her crew, when he got there, Adrien found the photographer, her crew plus a very serious looking Gabriel Agreste. That was the moment he knew he was screwed.

 

From then on, the entire day had gone to hell in a handbasket. His father kept interrupting the session, much to the annoyance of every single living soul present, just to comment on the flaws Adrien kept making. Or on how he wasn’t the same anymore, that his friends and his school had distracted him from his goals, and that he truly regretted ever putting him in a public school. His father had really been in a bad mood and Adrien had gotten sick of it.

 

“ _Well, maybe my goals are not your goals! Maybe I want to be in a public school and maybe I want to have friends like everybody else and maybe, just maybe, I’ve never wanted to be a model. But that has never crossed your mind, has it?”_

 

He’d exploded. What followed was Gabriel pulling Adrien aside, away from the shocked crew, and giving him the lecture of his life. The threat to take him out of public school had eventually come along and, upon watching his father’s seriously irritated gaze on him, Adrien had calmed down and apologized unwillingly, afraid to lose one of the few things that kept him sane.

 

_“That’s what I thought.”_ his father had said, and he had been dispensed from the photoshoot, heading straight home.

 

“Look, Adrien, your father won’t take you out of school, you won’t lose your friends and you won’t be stuck modeling forever. Trust me, I’m old, I know things.”  Plagg sat on his shoulder. “You’ll find a way out of it, kid. I know you will, but right now, it’s a little bit too soon, so you’ll have to get through it.”

 

“But I’m tired of it, Plagg. I don’t want to get through it anymore, I just want it to be over.” he said, rubbing the palms of his hands on his face, the tears threatening to make an appearance.

 

“I know, Adrien. I’m sorry.”

 

After a few minutes, his mind naturally wandered to the same place it always did when he was feeling bad… Marinette. Earlier, Marinette had actually talked to him, with actual words in an actual sentence that made sense. Perhaps she had taken pity on him and that had driven her to speak her mind. Either way, Adrien had been shocked, yes, but mostly genuinely happy. For once he could see, as Adrien, the strong willed, confident Marinette he knew so well as Chat Noir, even if it was just for a moment.

 

He pictured Marinette’s home and Marinette’s comforting room and Marinette’s comforting recent hugs. All he needed was a hug from his Princess, but he hesitated to make his decision, not wanting anything from his civilian life to slip out while he was with her in his sensitive state. But before he could think about it too much, Adrien decided to throw caution to the winds and do what he wanted for once.

 

“Plagg, would you mind if we went-“

 

“Not at all, kid.” Plagg answered, reading his thoughts. Was he really becoming that obvious?

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

MARINETTE’S POINT OF VIEW

 

Chemistry sucked, Marinette determined. Her homework was half done, but she couldn’t bring herself to do the rest. It was late, she gave herself an excuse, but the truth was she couldn’t do it due to the fact that she was sitting on her comfortable bed with her very distracting phone, talking to a very distracting Alya.

 

After ten minutes of not progressing in any way, Marinette just gave up, clearing her bed of all her notebooks and papers and school material in favor of hugging her giant cat pillow and entertaining herself with youtube on her phone.

 

The familiar tap on her skylight brought her attention out of the trailers she’d been watching for the past half hour. Chat’s green luminous eyes were staring at her from outside, waiting for her permission to get in. She smiled at him, but the smile he gave her was not Chat like. It didn’t quite reach his eyes and the crinkles visible around his mouth and his eyes when he truly smiled were not there. His shoulders were tense and his ears were down. Something was wrong.

 

“Hey, Kitty.” Marinette was the first to talk while Chat closed the skylight. He sat down directly in front of her, his legs crossed, and she brought her hand to his hair, scratching behind his cat ears and smiling when he closed his eyes and pushed into her hand. “What’s wrong?”

 

It took him a while to answer but he finally opened his eyes and she noticed they were glimmering with something that was definitely not joy. “I want to tell you, Marinette. I want to tell you so bad it’s driving me crazy, but I can’t.”

 

“I know, Chat. It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me.” Marinette replied softly, concerned about her partner, who was always full of life and joy and now looked beaten down and hopeless.

 

Without even thinking twice, Marinette engulfed Chat in her arms, holding him tight so he knew she’d always be there to support him, whatever happened. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, his face hidden in her neck, and she started playing with his hair to calm him down.

 

“I’m just… stuck in a bad situation. And it feels like I’ll never be able to get out of it.” he sighed, and she felt his body trembling, making her want to hold him impossibly closer and protect him from the rest of the world. “Some people will do anything to keep me away from what I want.”

 

Before she answered, Marinette let go of Chat and fell down on her bed, gesturing for him to lie down next to her. He did hesitantly, so they were side by side, both facing the skylight, which let them see the night sky, full of light and stars. That’s what Marinette did when she was feeling down so she thought it would help him too.

 

“Well, some people are not worthy of you, Chat. I don’t know what it is you’re going through, but I know my Kitty, and I know the last thing you’d do is give up. You’re one of the bravest people I know. If you keep fighting- like you always do - you’ll find a way out of it. I’ll always be here to help you.”

 

“You’re amazing, Princess.” he murmured, facing her and she saw his tears wetting his cheeks as he looked at her with a sad smile. “Absolutely perfect.”

 

“Come here, you silly Kitty.” she opened her arms and he scooted over, turning so he could drape an arm over her and rest his head on her shoulder, her own arm supporting his head, her hand drawing small circles on his back.

 

They were being _really_ intimate, Marinette thought, but she didn’t mind all that much, since her Kitty was now crying into her shoulder, so she put those thoughts aside in favor of cuddling him closer, whispering the encouragement and praise she knew he needed.

 

Soon he was relaxing, the quiet sobs fading and being replaced with occasional sniffs. When she felt his breathing slowing down, Marinette looked down at him, just to find him purring, his eyes closed and his face completely relaxed. He was sleeping, and under other circumstances, Marinette would wake him and tell him to go home, but she decided to just let him rest, enjoying the purring noises that made _her_ feel relaxed.

 

Chemistry homework could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, how did you like this chapter? 
> 
> Only recently did I remember that trapdoors are in the floor and skylights are on the ceiling. Oh well.
> 
> Kudos, comments, all that is most appreciated as you know.
> 
> If you want me to write your prompts for ML ships, try asking me at @exquisitella on tumblr.
> 
> See ya next time

**Author's Note:**

> So.. did you like it?  
> I'd like to know if you did, so if you would kindly express your opinion by commenting or leaving kudos or doing whatever other stuff you can do, I'd be really grateful.  
> Should I continue this? I probably won't if you don't peer pressure me so peer pressure me down in the comments.  
> Hope you have a wonderful day.


End file.
